DRABBLE - Tal vez…
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [LIGEROS SPOILERS DEL MANGA Y LAS NOVELAS LIGERAS] Tal vez, si el futuro le sonreía nuevamente, Mikaela Hyakuya podría dejar de estar solo. Tal vez volvería a experimentar lo que es sentirse amado… gracias a Shinoa Hiragi [TANTO LA PORTADA COMO LA IDEA ORIGINAL SON DE LA USUARIA "@mikanoa-" en la página "PHOTO. SH"] Fluffy Mikaela/Shinoa [MIKANOA]


**_DISCLAIMERS_** ** _:_** _Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami'_ ** _*Si fuera mío, volvería parejas oficiales de una vez al Yuuichiro_** _x_ ** _Mitsuba y al Shinya_** _x_ ** _Sayuri, Akane no habría muerto y le conseguiría novia a Ferid para que éste deje de insinuar yaoi e.é (?)*_** _La portada tampoco es creación mía, sino de la usuaria_ _" **mikanoa _** " de la página " **PHOTO. SH** "_ ** _~.~_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS**_ _ **:**_ _Ligeros spoilers de sucesos del manga y de las novelas ligeras. **¡OJO!** La mayoría de las ideas plasmadas fueron creadas originalmente por la usuaria " **mikanoa _** " de la página " **PHOTO. SH** ", yo sólo me encargué de traducir la mayor parte del texto. Incorporando algunos elementos nuevos ( **como menciones de acontecimientos del manga que, en ese entonces, no se sabía que ocurrirían** ) así como editando otros pocos para hacer más fluido y darle mayor sentido al Drabble, pero sin extenderme mucho para evitar que perdiera su esencia original_ _._ _Sin nada más que decir… ¡Disfruten la lectura!_ ** _~.~_**

 ** _._**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **[DRABBLE]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Tal vez …"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Mikaela Hyakuya x Shinoa Hiragi**_ _ **]**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

— _Las estrellas están bonitas esta noche_ —Dijo Shinoa, mientras miraba por la ventana.

.

Tras unos minutos de apreciar el azulado cielo nocturno, un pequeño avión de papel apareció repentinamente y cayó sobre su cabello lavanda. _**«** Nos vemos en el techo, ahora **»**_. Bueno, eso era lo que decía el papel. Shinoa estaba a punto de ir a la azotea, pero luego apareció Yuu.

.

 _—Shinoa, aquí estás. Te perderás la cena_ —Avisó el mismo.

.

— _Estaré allí en diez minutos_ —Contestó ella, recurriendo a excusas.

 _._

 _—Bien. Hazlo rápido_ —Dijo el otro, mientras cerraba la puerta.

.

La Hiragi pensó que era una mala idea ir la azotea por las escaleras, así que subió por la ventana. Al llegar al techo, vio al joven vampiro rubio. Sus colmillos se apreciaron cuando éste sonrió al verla.

.

— _¿Qué? ¿Mika-san? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?_ —Preguntó la chica, consternada pero no por algo malo.

 _._

 _—He estado esperando por ti, Shinoa…_ —Habló él, tardando unos segundos antes de proseguir—. _Para decirte mis sentimientos por ti…_ —Shinoa se conmocionó, pero no hizo nada por interrumpirlo—. _La primera vez que nos vimos creo que fue… ¿cuando éramos niños? Y desde aquella vez, nos encontramos de nuevo en el campo de batalla en dos ocasiones. La primera en que te protegí de Yuu… y la segunda en que tú me protegiste._

.

¡Vaya, era cierto! Habían ocurrido muchos cambios y giros en los acontecimientos desde aquellos dos sucesos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron?

Mika había parado unos segundos, quizás pensando en cómo ordenar sus palabras, para después continuar hablando.

.

— _Y desde entonces, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti… no sé por qué_ —El Hyakuya caminó hacia la Hiragi y agarró sus manos—. _Me llevó un tiempo entenderlo, después aceptarlo. Pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que… te amo, Shinoa_ —Confesó Mika, Shinoa se sonrojó al escucharlo suplicar justo después—. _Abandona todo y huye conmigo… por favor, vive conmigo._

.

Él le había hecho una petición _algo parecida_ hace mucho tiempo a otra persona, al último miembro de su anterior familia que quedaba con vida, su preciado hermano Yuuichiro. Claro que el contexto de aquella ' _propuesta_ ' era diferente, _**sumamente** **diferente**_ a la del actual momento. La anterior se hizo por miedo, desesperación, ideas erróneas que tenía en ese entonces, incentivadas por las revelaciones de Krul Tepes… pero la de ahora estaba llena de sentimientos positivos, siendo el anhelo el mayor de todos ellos.

 _._

 _—Mika-san… lo siento, pero no puedo._

.

Ella se arrepintió inicialmente de la elección de sus palabras, ya que Mika adquirió una expresión dolorosa por pensarse rechazado. Sin embargo, ella no le dejó romper el agarre de sus manos, más bien lo apretó con más fuerza. Impidiéndole alejarse.

 _._

 _—No puedo vivir contigo porque mis compañeros y todos los que me conozcan pensarán que soy una traidora…_ —Y no podía ocurrir de nuevo algo como eso, por los pelos había salido bien librada de la última vez—. _**Tal vez** podamos vivir juntos después de que esta guerra haya terminado_ —Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de abrazarlo y añadir con su rostro pegado a su pecho—. _Pero_ … _también te amo._

.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió y que Shinoa más recordaría de aquél fugaz, pero significativo encuentro… fue el beso lento que Mika depositó en sus labios, el cual ella correspondió. Poco después, el vampiro se despidió de ella y se marchó volando hacia un destino incierto. No podía decirse que se dirigía a su "hogar" porque, aquella vez en que perdió a su familia, dejó de tener uno. Pero él estaba seguro que **_tal vez_** podría obtener uno nuevo junto a la actual familia de Yuuichiro, junto a sus amigos. Y en especial… junto a aquella pequeña y atrevida chica, de ojos caobas que ocultaban su también solitaria existencia; deseosa de encontrar a una persona que la hiciera sentir digna de confianza, que la hiciera sentir necesitada.

.

 _ **Tal vez**_ aquella jovencita a la que consiguió abrirle su corazón, a pesar de los varios altibajos que tuvieron, sería su nuevo y mayor pilar en el que apoyarse algún día…

 ** _Tal vez_** , si el futuro le sonreía nuevamente, Mikaela Hyakuya podría dejar de estar solo…

 ** _Tal vez_** volvería a experimentar lo que es sentirse amado… gracias a Shinoa Hiragi.


End file.
